Numerous systems and methods have been developed to achieve bioremediation of hydrocarbon and organic pollution in fresh and salt water, especially in vessel bilges.
All of the above systems have drawbacks and limitations. In some cases, the limitations relate to the degree of bioremediation that can be accomplished with a specific system or piece of equipment. In other cases, the limitations relate to the kinds of pollution that can be effectively bioremediated within a specific system or piece of equipment.
These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art systems have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the present invention to provide apparatus and methods that increase the ability and effectiveness of a piece of equipment or system to bioremediate a polluted situation.
Another object of this invention is to provide apparatus and methods that reduce the equipment space required to effectively bioremediate a polluted situation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide apparatus and methods that increase the range of kinds and physical properties of liquid streams that a piece of equipment or system can effectively bioremediate a polluted situation.
It is another object of the invention is to provide apparatus and methods that can retrofit existing equipment or systems to increase the ability and effectiveness of the equipment or system to bioremediate a polluted situation.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a bioremediation system which is capable of being manufactured of high quality and at a low cost and which is capable of providing a long and useful life with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto, it being understood that changes in the precise embodiment of the invention herein disclosed may be made within the scope of what is claimed without departing from the spirit of the invention.